


Basherrrr...

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: MorMor Prompts Roleplay [5]
Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Basherrrr...

-Smirks, lurking in the doorway.- Yes, boss. 

Black optics move. "I believe you promised to entertain me." Lips curl.  
Did I? -Hands him a drink.- I don't remember having this conversation. 

"Oh you were promising." His lips stay curled, drink took.  
Stalks toward him with a smirk, hooking an arm around his waist. "And what was I promising." Words ghosted in his ear. 

Black optics moved, gaze against his face. "Oh you know I will not say, so much more fun teasing." His tone hummed, lips ghosting against his jawline.  
"I know, James." Hues close with the light ghosting of lips on his skin. "And you know how much I enjoy your teasing." Shoulders roll for the hell of it as he growls playfully. 

Brow perks, mouth opens. Sharp teeth graze against him. "Now now no growling." Lips curl as he steps away.  
Hiss with the feeling of his teeth, letting him go and moving to the bar for his own drink. "So what has your mood so playful tonight?" His tone a tease.

Hums classical music, smirk plastered against his face.  
"Tease." The word spoken with actual fond sentiment as he sips his whiskey. Ice clinking against the sides.

Moves, jaw cupped between index and thumb. Mouth pulled forward to meet his.  
Closes hues with the kiss, not moving from the embrace as hand press palm flat on the bar. Slight moan but unless you were listening you wouldn't hear it as the kiss is returned before its taken away.

Growl heard, black optics rolled body moved away. "Job tomorrow." Tone dry, body turned he left the room.  
"Always." His head is lowered as Jim walks away, but the smile is wide and can not be erased.


End file.
